sunwrath_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunwrath: The Foundations of Character
Those newly inducted into the organization receive Sunwrath: The Foundations of Character, a pamphlet published by the Ministry of Veracity. It details the four Great Virtues the Ministry cites as the most essential to Scions of Quel'Thalas: Magnificence, Reverence, Valiance, and Prudence. A newer work, The Foundations is an anonymous piece, attributed to "The True Spirit and Peoples of Quel'Thalas"; a phrase used throughout, and elaborated on to designate solely the Sin'dorei loyal to the Monarchy and late Prince. Distributed via clandestine channels, one or two copies have nonetheless found their way into the hands of the general populace, and the work has engendered controversy among most moderate politicians with its re-imagining of the Sin'dorei image that has been railed against as "racist", "nationalist", and "fascist". Despite this, the prose has been praised for its elegance and poise by more objective critics - indeed, some outside the Sunwrath believe The Foundations too stylized to not be a satirical art-piece on Thalassian history; however, well-read scholars recognize it as a distillation and re-imagining of the essential points of Mordecai Bluebird's great work Revelations. Contents Great Virtues The most prominent, controversial subject in The Foundations, the Great Virtues paint the picture of the Sin'dorei as they are idealized by the Ministry in a portrait (described positively as "emboldened and idealistic", and negatively as "breathtakingly arrogant, ... hubris beyond compare") that is essentially encompassed into four central ideas, each then expanded upon: * Magnificence - "The Sin'dorei are born and bred from the finest stock of any race, any where. We, truly, are the grandest and purest of the elves; ours are the most wondrous cities, ours are the most gifted magisters, ours are the most valiant champions. To be Sin'dorei is to know the peak condition of life; to be magnificence among the mortal races. Therefore, it is only fitting that Sin'dorei should comport themselves with magnificence - without being stained by the ignominy of 'company' with those lesser than we, without the guttural gurgling of their baser languages befouling our lips; ye, without a befitting goal to benefit the people of Quel'Thalas, contact with those not of our Blood should not be made. In this way, we will not pollute our brilliance with thoughts formed by lesser intellect - in this way, we may concern ourselves solely with the styles and discipline of the power for which we are born, and abstain from the trifles and tribulations brought on by the idle machinations of primitive minds." * Reverence - "Just as to know one's Blood is to know one's magnificence, to know the glory of one's forefathers, heroes, and betters is to know pious reverence. Showing difference in accordance with one's position is essential to the functioning of a productive nation -- and as it is one's duty in being Sin'dorei to ensure theirs is the greatest nation in the world, is it not then so that we should know this difference most intimately, to the point of its spiritual internalization -- to the point of reverence? Therefore, it becomes apparent that Sin'dorei must know service -- we must know reverence for our betters, our people, our nation. We must know that it is not for us to put personal luxury, desire, or gain above the needs of the State; that to live is to serve, and to serve is to revere, for we are in service of the grandest kind: salvation." * Valiance - "When service to the state is a pious duty, concern for self becomes secondary by necessity -- when one's goals are willingly subsumed beneath the drive of the nation, one does not know the frustration of being personally unfulfilled. Instead, we are blessed with the imperative of valiance: that we may know no fear, nor hesitation, only glory and honour as we serve the interests of Quel'Thalas by manner of arms and military service and with distinction. It is the duty of every able-bodied citizen of the State to enlist; to surrender to the possibility of our own passing, to ensure the permanence of the High Kingdom, and know the brotherhood and esteem of our duty. Likewise, this service to Quel'Thalas must be protected in its merit -- slights against our families, our people, and our home may not be forgotten, nor forgiven, until merciless and impartial justice has been dispensed, and honour restored. Thusly, the name and splendour of the High Kingdom is preserved, and those that know its service know that very same glory." * Prudence - "Ours are the great scholars, philosophers, and historians; ours are the great painters, sculptors, and masons; ours are the great magisters, spellbreakers, and armsmasters. Sin'dorei have given rise to peerless masters of every craft -- individuals of such exemplary status and capability that others can only aspire to their heights. To realize our in-born abilities to the fullest extent, Sin'dorei must know prudence; we must ensure that we are governed by reason and discipline; we will afford passion no influence in the course of our duty, nor ever answer to hubris or impatience. No Sin'dorei may feel himself beyond the humility of service or duty -- these are the greatest teachers; to know them is to know survival, control, respect, and purpose. To know prudence is to behold and accept the guidance of wisdom, to carefully weigh and deliberate judgement, and to understand and maintain one's purpose." Category:Thematics Category:Books Category:Concepts Category:Documents Category:Ministry of Veracity